talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuugi
A cocky girl of the Soul Clan, she is the leader of Ghost Blades of soul clan, aiming to collecting famous swords. Her face is younger than her actual ages. Cruel to her enemies and lost subordinates, a real demon for sure. She was once a servant of one of the three clans in the eastern land, Phantom. She organized Ghost Blades on the low, and disguised as a swordsman from the west, defeating leaders of the clans and taking away the sword Arakune Oni. Her true goal was a myth, but some say it is demonic swords around the world. Now Greenville Commerce provides high bounty for capturing her. Skills Basic Stats Gaining Method * Event Exclusive Summon Attribute of Title * Title name: Sword of Chaos * Title Attribute: Increases final damage of all characters in the party by 12%. Resonance Story The Madness Awakens Yuugi used to be a retainer of the Phantom Clan. Her unique circumstances made her suppressed throughout her whole childhood, when she was finally released from this suppression, she became rebellious and unruly. She secretly formed a band; she disguised herself as a Western swordsman and defeated the head of the clan before stealing the Phantom Clan's precious sword "Arakune Oni." Hidden Away Talent As her mother was of low status within the clan, Yuugi would be scolded and blamed for everything. The Phantom Clan was like a prison, locking Yuugi inside. But Yuugi had amazing sword skills, and the longer she quietly endured, the more her hatred for the Phantom Clan grew, gradually warping her personality. The Phantom Clan place much importance on bloodline and is divided into two castes: The pure, noble blood are the higher caste, and the others all belong in the lower caste. Throughout the years, the lower caste had never been treated with consideration or respect, they were just treated as the higher caste’s servants, ordering them about at will. Yuugi’s father was the only child of a family from the higher caste, but he watered down the bloodline by marrying Yuugi’s lower caste mother. Yuugi’s parents were severely punished for their union which was forbidden by the clan’s rules, and her mother was weak and sickly, dying only three months after giving birth to Yuugi. After her mother died, her father became an alcoholic and eventually disappeared. The pure blooded ones of the phantom clan looked down on Yuugi for her impure blood, but they realized that Yuugi had her uses——By winning over Yuugi they could gain the support of the lower caste and make them understand the benefits of having the upper caste lead them. The young Yuugi was clever and mature for her age, she saw through the Phantom Clan’s rotten class system, and secretly hated those pure bloods who used her as well as despising those lower caste members who were happy with the status quo. She hated the Phantom Clan and at the same time she also hated her parents for not resisting against this system——and the one she hated the most, was her powerless self. Fortunately she was blessed with excellent swordsmanship and an agile mind. Yuugi chose to endure the hardship for the time being, she knew that she needed time. The girl did everything that she could to please the influential members of the upper caste on the surface, but she secretly trained hard and her power improved by leaps and bounds each day. Her skills had already exceeded most of the other clan members in no time. At the same time, Yuugi united the disillusioned members of her caste, forming a small band called the "Ghost Blades". They grew in strength and plotted revenge. The time finally came, her meticulous plan that had been years in the making finally came into fruition—— Yuugi disguised herself as a Western swordsman and openly challenged the Phantom Clan, she won victory after victory over the swordsmen with their passed down skills until eventually she became the top one. Then, she used her sword skills to defeat the head of the clan and take the clan’s treasured demon sword that had been passed down for many generations: Arakune Oni. This fight destroyed the reputation that gave the Phantom Clan their authority; the reputation of the clan’s swordsmanship was destroyed, and the clan never recovered. The head of the clan had also been injured, causing a greater rift in the Phantom Clan. Yuugi enjoyed all of this, pleased with herself and tasting the joy of her vengeance. After this, she took Arakune Oni and her band of lower caste members and disappeared. Accelerating Desire Demon swords have great power, but they will corrupt the user’s mind——Normal people will thus stay away from this sort of danger, but Yuugi didn’t care. In order to get hold of demon swords, Yuugi would openly attack the owners of famous swords, defeating them and then stealing their weapons. After leaving the Phantom Clan, Yuugi saw the wider world in front of her with people much greater and more powerful than the clan leader. Yuugi realized that she wasn’t strong enough, she firmly believed that searching for greater power was the only way to protect herself. After drawing up a convenant with Arakune Oni, Yuugi had already reached the limits of her power, she was unable to improve through conventional methods. But at the time when Yuugi was unable to increase her power anymore, she received some information: Most weapons in the world have souls, if they drink too much blood they will become wild and ferocious, if they are worshipped they will become sanctified, the ‘demon sword’ is the most special. ‘Demon swords’ have great power, but they will corrupt the user’s mind, turning them into puppets that only know how to kill. But as long as the user’s mind is not corrupted, they can take the demon’s power for themself. This piqued Yuugi’s interest, without the slightest fear of the mysterious nature of the demon swords, she ordered the Ghost Blades to collect information about demon swords. But ‘demon swords’ were extremely rare, and not every famous weapon was a demon sword. Yuugi saw this as a trial however. Later on, Yuugi wantonly attacked the owners of any famous sword, the god-like skills of Yuugi and the great power of Arakune Oni meant that she won fight after fight, defeating many skilled opponents, and stripping them of their weapons. These actions made the name of the infamous "Weapon Thieving Ghost" spread like wildfire. Following the increase in these outrageous attacks of Yuugi’s, no one could stand her violent actions any longer——Kullonwell Guild put Yuugi on a wanted list, placing a large bounty on her head. After having the bounty on her head, Yuugi increased her activity. She took the Ghost Blades and kept defeating and injuring those they caught, rampantly challenging powerful swordsmen and taking their weapons from them. But even after capturing tens of famous swords, Yuugi still didn’t obtain any of these rumored ‘demon swords’. The lust for power became greater and greater for Yuugi. Category:Characters